Gathering
A Gathering is a meeting of the Clans, and is held on the night of a full moon every month. As said in the Omicron Code, there is a truce, which forbids fighting during the Gathering. It is considered a great honor to be chosen by a Clan leader to go to a Gathering. In the mountain territories, this meeting is held at Fourstones. Purpose On Gatherings, Clan leaders announce current affairs and significant events within their respective Clans, such as the appointment of new rabbit feet, lambdas, omicrons, and deputies, the births and deaths of cats, and the retirement of cats. They also use this time, if necessary, to ask for help from other Clans. Omicrons use this chance to meet their friends from other Clans and exchange information. Many cats will use a Gathering to get information on the strengths and weaknesses of other Clans. * Clan leaders hold gatherings to share news with other Clans. * Gatherings are meant for meeting new cats, but not for sharing strengths and weaknesses. * When the moon is full, the Gathering begins. * The start of the Gathering marks a time of truce between the four Clans. If the truce is broken, the Ancestors will send clouds to cover the moon, signaling their displeasure. Should this happen, the Gathering is ended, and the Clans return to their respective territories. Procedure The Gathering is held on the night of the full moon because it is the only time when the moon is bright enough to see everything and everyone, and it also signifies the beginning of a new period or chapter in their lives, a tradition passed down from the mountain Tribes. The leader, the deputy, the healer, and the healer's trainee if they have one are required to attend unless they are injured or ill. Typically, several omicrons, lambdas, rabbit feet, and elders are brought along as well. If a leader cannot attend, the deputy will speak on their behalf for their Clan. Once arrived at the Gathering territory, the leaders sit on the designated high spot (the stone bridge across the two pillars in the north) along with the other leaders where they can be seen and heard well while talking to the omicrons and each other. Deputies sit close by. It is considered to be disrespectful if any other cat speaks from atop the leader's spot, unless specifically asked. As decreed by the Ancestors, the nights of the Gatherings are a time of peace. If there is any violence, the Ancestors will send clouds to cover the moon, signaling their displeasure; generally once this happens, a Gathering is ended. Location Gatherings are held on territory that is neutral to all four Clans, and cannot be claimed by one Clan alone. In the mountain territories, this spot is known as Fourstones. The Mountain Territories * All gatherings are held at the sacred place known as Fourstones, where four stone pillars stand in four corners of a clearing. It is believed that they were supposed to be the foundation for a church. On the night of the full moon, all four Clans meet there, and address the four Clans from the Stone Bridge, a horizontal stone bar stretching across the tops of the two pillars to the north. Deputies directly beneath the bridge, while healers and their trainees sit to the side. In Other Locations * The Tribes hold Meets, their version of the Gathering, once every full moon in a place called the Shining Cave on the side of the mountain, relatively close to the Clan of Air's territory. The rules are very similar, however there are only two Tribes instead of four Clans. Areas * Secluded dirtplace. * Fourstones: ** Leaders on the Stone Bridge. ** Deputies directly under the bridge. ** Healers and their trainees to the right of the bridge. ** Everyone else in a clearing between the four stone pillars. In the Books In the Super Edition Arc Cherryfeather's Heart WIP Twilightfeather's Sight WIP Swallowstar's Journey WIP In the The First Prophecy Arc Away on the Mountainside WIP Into the Fire WIP Fallen Shadows WIP Darkened Skies WIP Ash and Snow WIP Heartbeat of the Mountainside WIP In the The Fifth Clan Arc Eye of Darkness WIP Trail of Blood WIP Flames of Defeat WIP Time of Sunset WIP Hope of Hearts WIP Claw of Light WIP References and Citations WIP Category:Clan life